Dungeon High
by Yuki Tenshi Uchiha-chan
Summary: I am not who you think I am and yet you should have heard my name at least once, I'm a...well hybrid to be exact. This is the story of the dimension parallel to the dimension of the Quest for the rings dimension. However this is different in many ways. So sit back and enjoy the ride. I HAVE CLAIR ARAGON'S PERMISSION PEOPLE! DO NOT SAY I AM STEALING!


Yuki-chan:I'm back with a new story. For any readers that also read Clair Aragon's PMD:Explorers of the rings this is a spin-off she has given me permission to write. So if you think I'm stealing her characters, I'M NOT!

Now for the story. Hajime! -

[Third person]

"What the hell do you want now bastard?" A blonde youth with his hair pulled into a high ponytail and golden bangs framing his face shouted at an older black-haired man.

"Fullmetal I have a mission for you, however if you wish to decline because of your physical handicap, you may. " The blonde growled loudly, while a vein popped out of his forehead.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE DOESN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT DROWNING, BECAUSE HE CAN BEATHE OXYGEN ATOMS IN THE WATER!" The blonde ranted causing the elder man's hands to fly to his ears in an attempt to block out the shouting.

"Fullmetal," The raven sighed as the fuming blonde glared at him. "This mission is of the upmost importance to the new Amestrian government and will help the entire country."

The blonde grumbled and whispered something under his breath. The raven quirked an eyebrow at his subordinate.

"Would you like to repeat that Fullmetal?" The blonde snapped his cold golden eyes and locked the with the Colonel's onyx ones.

"I said why can't any others, especially someone of a higher rank take this important mission?" The blonde growled through gritted teeth.

At this the higher ranked officer smirked at the blonde, causing said blonde to look at his superior warily.

"Because, Fullmetal, you are the youngest military soldier as of now. Also you care still a teenager along with one more thing, you are the only one in the military without a drivers liscense or education background." The raven smirked at his subordinate.

The blonde's face displayed deep confusion before realization set in the eighteen year olds face.

"You can't possibly mean you're sending me to-" The blonde was cut off by the Colonel who knew exactly what the blonde was thinking.

"Yes Fullmetal, your assignment is to attend a high school along with your brother. Your task is to find the identity of the headmaster there so we can contact him and offer his students places to live here in Amestris." The blonde gawked at the raven who just placed an envelope in the young adult's hand.

"You're dismissed." The raven waved the blonde off, said blonde was stil gaping at the Colonel.

"Fullmetal, you might want to close that mouth of yours before it gets longer than your miniscule body." The blonde snapped out of his daze, yelled at the raven and stormed out of the room. The raven sighed and paled at the sheer amount of paperwork piled on his desk.

* * *

[First Person, Ed's POV]

I stormed out of the bastard's office muttering curses under my breath. 'Stupid mission, stupid bastard, stupid, stupid, STUPID!'

"Brother?" I snapped my head up to look at Al. Finally after so many years I finally acomplished getting Al's body back.

"What did Mustang need you for brother?" I sighed and scratched the back of my head in a odd habit I had. Al noticed this and rolled his eyes.

"Damn bastard gave me a mission. You have to come with me as well." Al perked up when he heard he was coming with me. The last few missions I had gotten were solo missions.

"So what's the mission, brother?" I growled in displeasure. Catching this, Al just took the envolope from my hands rather than ask me again.

Al looked over the contents twice before grinning at me. I raised an eyebrow at Al's happy look. Al's smile only grew larger when I grabbed the envolope from him.

I speed through the entire document and gaped at the things concerning the school. I read through these bits just to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

In front of me were the words: 'Students attending the school are hybrids of a otherworldly creatures and humans. They are considered true hybrids instead of Chimeras. They seem to be only one creature with characteristics of the otherworldly creatures, known to be called Pokemon' by the hybrids.

After I read through the document at least six times, I looked at the drawings in the back. I facepalmed (with my left hand of course) when I saw the final sketch.

It was a hybrid with really spiky black hair that spiked out in the back that looked simmilar to a lion's mane. It also had an oddly long ponytail that branched out into a yellow four-pointed star.

I glanced at the caption at the bottom of the sketch and facepalmed once again after reading it.

'Luxray - The gleam eye hybrid. When Luxray's golden eyes are shining, it's using a power that enables it to see through anything. With this ability it can quickly locate and capture even prey hiding behind walls. Luxray have DNA simmilar to lions and they are considered distand cousins.'

I looked up at Al and sweatdropped at his eager face. I rubbed my temples trying to fight off a coming headache.

"Yes Al, I already accepted the misson so we have to start packing. We leave for the school tomorrow." Al's smile was so wide now it was only about two centimeters from being ear-to-ear.

* * *

We headed back to the apartment I had rented so me and Al could stay close to Central. I was almost done packing and was tossing a few alchemy books on top of my clothes when Al poked his head into the doorway.

"Hey brother? What was the name of the school again?" I bit my lip for a second and tried to remember what exactly the school itself was called. It took only a second for me to remember.

"It's called Dungeon High." I lightly bit my lip. 'I think'

"Okay, thanks brother!" Al's face disapeared as quickly as it had appeared.

Sighing I turned my attention back to my suitcase. I can already tell that this will be more trouble than it's worth.

* * *

Yuki-chan: I...forgot what I was going to say...Oh Yeah!

REVIEW!


End file.
